Kels Comfort
by not-just-another-blond
Summary: Kel is depressed after Cleon's wedding, so someone steps in to comfort her. Kel/Jon. Re-uploaded in easy to read format! (Ignore chapter 2)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kel sat on a cushioned bench inside a marriage chapel feeling very depressed. Although she and Cleon had talked about this, it was one thing to talk, and another to see Cleon slipping a gold wedding band onto a beautiful, big chested, small waisted blond haired-blue-eyed heiress.  
  
Wench! The worst part was that wasn't even true. For a lady, Uline of Hannalof was quite intelligent. What was more, as soon as her previous marriage contract dissolved and she found out who her new suitor was, she immediately contacted Kel and made sure she was fine with the arrangements.  
  
"As if I could do anything to change it" she thought bitterly. Though she hated to admit it, Kel had assured Uline that she was fine with the plan, and what's more she talked to the heiress to help her get used to the plan. That was a year ago. Since then Cleon and Uline had spent as much time together as they could, and in the end, though they denied it at first, they had fallen in love with each other. Raoul, who normally would have been very supportive of Kel, and her decision, was busy with his own love life, and hadn't even realized that his marriage ceremony was set a day before Cleon's leaving Kel with no excuse for missing her ex-lover's wedding. She had planned on claiming to be too busy with New Hope's up keep to leave, but Raoul had seen to it that she would come to his wedding and "enjoy herself for once," whether she liked it or not.  
  
So here Kel sat, a day after her old Knight master's wedding, recovering from loosing her first love permanently. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, probably Neal's. He was no comfort. Although he tried, Kel could tell his mind was on Lady Yukimi, whom he was to marry in a fortnight.  
  
"Brooding over a loss, Lady Knight?" Kel turned, clearly startled. Instead of seeing her former year mate and best friend, she saw the King of the realm.  
  
"I beg my Lord's pardon" she said as she knelt.  
  
"No no, don't do that, please get up." King Jonathan said. He then leaned down and took hold of Kel's shoulders, meaning to help her up. Instead of starting to stand, Kel looked up, and caught her breath as she held her ruler's gaze.  
  
Something warm, wonderful and terrible at the same time ran pulsating through the Lady Knight's body, making her shiver uncontrollably. The shiver broke their gaze, and the moment was over. Oddly though, the feeling still remained and was growing harder for Kel to handle. What she didn't know was that the King was feeling the same things, and was troubled by them, for although he had felt this before, it usually only happened while he was with Thayet.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you people who reviewed. I'm sorry this is taking so long to get out. I just started school a week ago and it's a bitch. However, I am legally bound to go there for another 4 years, so I'm screwed. I will send you a postcard, promise! *sigh* Oh well. I re-uploaded this chapter because the spacing was messed up. I'm going to put chapter 2 as a separate chapter once I write more. So, until then, bye!  
  
Much love,  
  
Sarah  
  
P.S. To Stacey:  
  
You are a nut. Nut nut nut nut nut. You really need psychological help. Oh well. Thanks for fixing it for me. Oh:  
  
Captain Neal will get Kel high tonight And take her to her special isle Captain Neal will get Kel by tonight Just a little push, and she'll be smiling! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kel sat on a cushioned bench inside a marriage chapel feeling very depressed. Although she and Cleon had talked about this, it was one thing to talk, and another to see Cleon slipping a gold wedding band onto a beautiful, big chested, small waisted blond haired-blue-eyed heiress.  
  
Wench! The worst part was that wasn't even true. For a lady, Uline of Hannalof was quite intelligent. What was more, as soon as her previous marriage contract dissolved and she found out who her new suitor was, she immediately contacted Kel and made sure she was fine with the arrangements.  
  
"As if I could do anything to change it" she thought bitterly. Though she hated to admit it, Kel had assured Uline that she was fine with the plan, and what's more she talked to the heiress to help her get used to the plan. That was a year ago. Since then Cleon and Uline had spent as much time together as they could, and in the end, though they denied it at first, they had fallen in love with each other. Raoul, who normally would have been very supportive of Kel, and her decision, was busy with his own love life, and hadn't even realized that his marriage ceremony was set a day before Cleon's leaving Kel with no excuse for missing her ex-lover's wedding. She had planned on claiming to be too busy with New Hope's up keep to leave, but Raoul had seen to it that she would come to his wedding and "enjoy herself for once," whether she liked it or not.  
  
So here Kel sat, a day after her old Knight master's wedding, recovering from loosing her first love permanently. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, probably Neal's. He was no comfort. Although he tried, Kel could tell his mind was on Lady Yukimi, whom he was to marry in a fortnight.  
  
"Brooding over a loss, Lady Knight?" Kel turned, clearly startled. Instead of seeing her former year mate and best friend, she saw the King of the realm.  
  
"I beg my Lord's pardon" she said as she knelt.  
  
"No no, don't do that, please get up." King Jonathan said. He then leaned down and took hold of Kel's shoulders, meaning to help her up. Instead of starting to stand, Kel looked up, and caught her breath as she held her ruler's gaze.  
  
Something warm, wonderful and terrible at the same time ran pulsating through the Lady Knight's body, making her shiver uncontrollably. The shiver broke their gaze, and the moment was over. Oddly though, the feeling still remained and was growing harder for Kel to handle. What she didn't know was that the King was feeling the same things, and was troubled by them, for although he had felt this before, it usually only happened while he was with Thayet.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you people who reviewed. I'm sorry this is taking so long to get out. I just started school a week ago and it's a bitch. However, I am legally bound to go there for another 4 years, so I'm screwed. I will send you a postcard, promise! *sigh* Oh well. I re-uploaded this chapter because the spacing was messed up. I'm going to put chapter 2 as a separate chapter once I write more. So, until then, bye!  
  
Much love,  
  
Sarah  
  
P.S. To Stacey:  
  
You are a nut. Nut nut nut nut nut. You really need psychological help. Oh well. Thanks for fixing it for me. Oh:  
  
Captain Neal will get Kel high tonight And take her to her special isle Captain Neal will get Kel by tonight Just a little push, and she'll be smiling! 


End file.
